He will howl in the night
by Nexadi
Summary: Un Jon brisé quitte Port-Réal, laissant derrière lui un trône dont il ne veut pas et le souvenir d'une vie de souffrance et de sacrifice. (Ou comment la série aurait dû finir selon moi. Attention SPOILERS de la saison 8 !)
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Si comme moi vous êtes frustré par la fin de la série, cette petite histoire est faite pour vous. J'ai apporté quelques modifications à la fin de la série pour qu'elle rende plus justice à ce merveilleux personnage qu'est Jon Snow._

_Je répète, si vous n'avez pas vu les derniers épisodes de la saison 8 de Game of Thrones, quittez immédiatement cette page. _

_Bien-sur rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers ni les personnages._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tout n'était plus que silence. Deuil.

Le vent chargé de poussière balayait sans bruit les rues désertes. Plus un mouvement. Les murs, craquelés comme la peau d'un vieillard et noircis comme les tas de cadavres pourrissants amoncelés sur les pavés, s'écroulaient en des montagnes inégales de gravas. Des flocons de suies terminaient de recouvrir le charnier. Plus un son.

Port-Réal, une ville royale, flamboyante jadis. Sa carcasse calcinée rougeoyait encore par endroits. Les bâtiments s'étaient effondrés sur ceux qui y avaient trouvé refuge. Les pierres des toits avaient broyé leurs crânes et leur espoir de s'en sortir vivant. De ne plus entendre les cris, le bruit répugnant de la chair qui grésille et qui s'enflamme.

C'est ainsi qu'il se la rappelait, qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Cette ville glorieuse devenue tombeau à ciel ouvert où des centaines de dépouilles sans visage tendaient à jamais leurs bras décharnés vers le ciel.

Des semaines avaient passées depuis mais la ville était toujours la même, les cadavres en moins.

Jon la parcourut sans bruit. Derrière lui, des dizaines de gardes en armures luisantes. Protection inutile dans cette ville fantôme. Une ombre ne peut plus porter l'épée. Le cliquetis de leurs bottes l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte détruite. Les gravas avaient en partie été déblayés pour dégager un passage étroit hors de la ville.

\- Etes-vous sûr de vouloir continuer seul, Votre Majesté ? demande le chef des gardes.

Sa voix grave sonna faux dans l'immensité déserte qui encerclait les remparts. Jon se souvint avoir attendu à quelques mètres de là avant l'assaut finale. Qu'il était naïf alors. Les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis lui semblaient des années. Tant avait changé. Tant avait été réduit en poussière.

\- Je ne suis pas roi. Ne m'appelé pas « votre majesté », Ser.

\- Vous nous avez sauvé d'une vie de souffrance et d'injustice sous le règne d'un tyran. Vous devriez être notre roi. Vous le méritez plus que quiconque. Nous autres soldats savons que c'est à vous que l'on doit la paix.

Un tyran. Voila ce qu'elle était devenue. Envolée la fillette qui courrait après les oiseaux, la jeune fille au cœur qui saignait pour les innocents et les opprimés, la femme forte qui voulait bâtir un monde meilleur. Le mot laissa un sentiment désagréable dans sa bouche. Un son strident bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

Jon jeta un regard triste au garde. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, se dit-il amèrement.

\- Je ne veux pas de cet honneur, je l'ai dit au Seigneur Tyrion et à mon frère, votre nouveau roi. C'est à lui que vous devez allégeance maintenant, pas à moi.

Le chevalier hocha gravement la tête. Un des gardes qui formait la petite troupe s'avança et tendit à Jon les rênes d'un cheval, harnaché de bronze et de cuir noir.

\- C'est le plus rapide destrier de nos écuries. Enfin de ce qu'il en reste. Il est à vous, Votre Majesté. Qu'il vous serve bien.

Jon souffla mais accepta les rênes de l'étalon. Son pelage luisant portait quelques traces persistantes de suies. Le crin épais qui lui tombait en mèches brunes sur le front était brûlé par endroit. La bête était d'une beauté outragée et noble. Ses yeux humides renvoyèrent à Jon son propre reflet, celui d'un homme hagard au regard vide. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

« Tue le garçon, Jon Snow ! » lui avait soufflé Mestre Aemon.

Jon Snow était mort en même temps que sa reine. Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines quand le corps de Daenerys avait touché le sol gelé de la salle du trône. Tout en lui n'était plus que silence.

* * *

Le Mur apparut à l'horizon un long mois après son départ de la capitale. L'ensemble du pays, du Bief au Nord, était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de gel. L'herbe figée se brisait sous les sabots de son cheval. Le ciel restait profondément gris et de lourds nuages se languissaient sur la ligne d'horizon.

Les routes étaient relativement désertes. Les auberges où il avait fait étapes n'accueillait qu'une rare clientèle, majoritairement composées d'hommes ayant perdu leurs terres et s'en allant chercher fortune dans d'autres régions du royaume. Jon avait bien croisé quelques voyageurs en haillons, une petite dizaine de caravanes marchandes et une troupe de chevaliers vagabonds, mais, la plupart du temps, les sentiers demeuraient couverts d'une neige vierge de toute trace de pas. Les paysages isolés et vides renvoyaient une image saisissante de beauté sauvage et épurée.

L'esprit endeuillé de Jon se plaisait dans le silence glacial des champs gelés. Il pouvait presque croire que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Que sa famille l'attendait à Winterfell. Qu'il n'avait pas plongé un poignard dans le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait.

La vue du Mur le ramena des années en arrière, quand il n'était qu'un bâtard aveuglé par le désir de trouver sa place. Rien alors ne lui importait plus que de se faire un nom, que de se construire une nouvelle famille.

Qui lui restait-il à présent ? Le Bran de son enfance était mort il y a des années, il ne reconnaissait plus la douce Sansa, Arya était probablement à des lieux de Westeros -si ce n'est déjà morte en mer- et Davos était resté à Port-Réal. Et Dany… avait-il même le droit de la pleurer ? Lui son assassin ? Le chagrin, aussi certainement qu'un suffocant sentiment de solitude, lui enserrait constamment la gorge si bien que parfois, il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il ne cessait de se repasser mentalement le film de ces derniers mois, essayant vainement de déterminer l'événement déclencheur, de repérer précisément le moment où tout avait basculé.

Il se souvenait avec une clarté déroutante de son sourire aimant, de ses paroles sages, des nombreuses fois où son tempérament de feu s'était laissé calmé par la raison et la justice. Il se souvenait de la douceur de sa peau, de l'infime caresse de son regard, de ses cheveux d'argent liquide. Mais il se rappelait aussi l'éclat froid dans ses yeux quand elle brûla Varys, le tremblement colérique dans sa voix à l'évocation de Sansa, le manière dont ses lèvres s'étaient ourlées férocement quand elle s'était élevée au-dessus des rues et avait ordonné à son dragon de réduire la ville en cendre. Plus il y pensait, plus ses souvenirs se mélangeaient en un maelstrom confus d'images et de sons, accompagné de l'odeur écœurante et métallique du sang.

Le bruit lointain d'une corne de brume ramena l'attention de Jon sur Château Noir, bâti modestement au pied du géant de glace, et il vit distraitement ses lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrir. Son cheval marcha lentement jusqu'aux portes et les franchit en renâclant doucement. La cour intérieure de la grande bâtisse était occupée par une petite foule de sauvageons. La plupart lui souriait, les yeux humides. La vapeur de leur souffle formait une brume fantomatique.

Jon aperçût Tormund sur le long balcon qui dominait la cour. Quand il était Lord Commandant, lui aussi avait l'habitude de s'appuyer contre les planches de bois humides pour regarder ses hommes s'entraîner. Tout était plus simple alors.

Il descendit de sa monture au milieu des sauvageons. Il en reconnut certains, des vétérans qui s'étaient battu et avaient saigné à ses côtés, vit des enfants et des vieillards. Tous semblaient fatigués par la guerre et endeuillé par le massacre de leur peuple. Des centaines de milliers de sauvageons qui avaient ralliés le grand campement de Mance, seules quelques centaines avaient survécu à l'hiver.

Jon traversa la foule pour rejoindre Tormund. Chacun s'écartait respectueusement sur son passage, reconnaissant dans ses prunelles sombres l'éclat de leur propre souffrance.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les marches de l'escalier de bois, un gémissement aigu attira son attention. Fantôme, son loup au pelage aussi blanc que la neige fraîchement tombée, se tenait à quelques mètres, le regard plein d'une émotion cachée. Le cœur de Jon se serra comment avait-il pu le laisser derrière lui de la sorte ? Lui qui avait perdu une oreille, avait été blessé pour Jon ?

Regarder son loup fit monter un torrent d'émotions conflictuelles dans le cœur de Jon regret, nostalgie, peine et joie. Fantôme incarnait une époque heureuse de sa vie, à l'abris des murs de Winterfell, entouré par sa famille. Loin des cris, de la violence et de la mort. Le Jon d'antan n'avait aucune expérience de la perte, ne savait pas comment le deuil faisait couler un fleuve furieux de feu et de glace dans le cœur qui ne laissait après son passage que le vide. Il ne souffrait pas de la culpabilité, ce mal lancinant qui le paralysait et le pourchassait jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Jon passa doucement une main hésitante contre le flanc de l'animal, lui demandant silencieusement pardon. Fantôme plaça sa truffe humide contre la joue froide de son maître. Tout est oublié semblait-il vouloir dire.

Rassuré, Jon s'éloigna de son loup et rejoignit le chef des sauvageons.

\- Jon ! lança ce dernier en lui serrant amicalement l'avant-bras. Je suis heureux de te voir. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir aller te chercher. Le sud n'est pas un endroit pour toi, les femmes sont laides et l'air pue la pisse de chien.

Jon sourit faiblement. Il se laissa entrainer par son ami dans la grande salle qui avait longtemps servi de cantine à la Garde de Nuit. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre mais ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'air glacé.

Les deux hommes s'assire sur les bancs de bois.

Jon jeta un regard à Tormund :

\- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire maintenant ? lui demanda-il.

\- Moi ? Rien.

Jon haussa un sourcil.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne veux plus diriger les sauvageons. J'aspire à autre chose. Retrouver la solitude des chasses à l'ours au cœur de l'hiver, pouvoir me perdre pendant des semaines dans les forêts de givre, ne plus avoir à répondre de personne. Etre libre à nouveau.

\- Mais comment…

\- Je te confie mon peuple, Jon Snow. Dirige-les à ma place.

Jon se leva brusquement. Les pieds du banc raclèrent le dallage de la salle vide.

\- Non ! Je refuse. Si j'ai refusé le trône à Port Réal, ce n'est pas pour en accepter un autre ici ! Je ne veux plus que des vies dépendent de moi.

Tormund darda sur lui un regard étonnement patient. Le feu faisait danser des reflets d'or dans sa barbe rousse.

\- Tu es le seul à pouvoir gouverner ce tas d'idiots bornés. Ils te connaissent, te respectent, voient en toi le digne successeur de Mance. Ils te doivent tous la vie, Jon Snow.

\- Et j'en ai conduit des milliers à la mort ! Contre les Bolton, contre les armées du Roi de la Nuit et…

Ce fut au tour du sauvageon de se lever brusquement.

\- Tous seraient morts si tu ne les avais pas laisser passer le mur. Tous seraient morts si tu n'avais pas vaincu cet enfoiré Bolton. Et tous seraient morts si tu n'avais pas dirigé le combat contre les morts.

\- Ça ne fait pas de moi un bon chef.

\- Tu les as sauvés, maintenant c'est à toi de t'assurer que leur existence est aussi heureuse que possible. Ça fait de toi le seul chef possible.

Et sur ce, il se rassit.

\- Et moi ? N'ai-je pas le droit aussi d'être libre ? déclara Jon en passant la main sur son visage lasse. Je suis fatigué des responsabilités.

Silence seulement brisé par le crépitement distant du feu.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis ?

Tormund hocha de la tête en grognant. Jon souffla bruyamment et, en deux longues enjambées, sortit de la salle. Le froid extérieur mordit ses joues et s'insinua sous sa lourde cape de fourrure.

En contre-bas, la petite foule discutait à voix basse. Les adultes ramassaient leurs outils et de la nourriture, et les enveloppaient soigneusement dans des sacs de toile en prévision du voyage au nord. Les quelques enfants présents courraient entre les piliers de la cour sous le regard vigilant des vieillards. Tous avaient le visage marqué par la fatigue et portaient les stigmates de la guerre. A certains, il manquait un membre. A d'autres, un œil ou une oreille. Des cicatrices encore roses étaient visibles là où leurs corps n'était pas emmitouflés dans la fourrure.

Jon avait sous les yeux un peuple brisé mais qui gardait l'espoir qu'une vie meilleure les attendait. Il retrouvait ses propres doutes, ses peurs et ses espérances dans les yeux clairs des sauvageons.

Il se souvint du profond bien-être qui l'avait habité au nord du Mur. De la paix qui régnait dans les steppes gelées mais aussi du bonheur lumineux des foyers sauvageons. Des gens simples, quelque peu rudes mais infiniment accueillants et résilients.

Jon voulait retrouver sur les visages des survivants la chaleur qu'il y avait autrefois contemplé. Peut-être qu'alors la chape d'acier qui entourait son cœur ne serait plus aussi lourde à porter. Peut-être que les ombres qui, la nuit, rampaient hors de l'obscurité et s'accrochaient à ses vêtements, disparaîtraient.

La main de Jon se crispa sur la rambarde de bois. Il fit volte-face et retourna dans l'ancienne cantine. Son ami n'avait pas bougé.

\- J'accepte.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cette brève réécriture du dernier épisode vous a plu. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^ _

_Si ce concept de Jon Roi de Sauvageons vous plait, je pourrais peut-être écrire une petite suite... et ajouter, je ne sais pas moi, une jolie sauvageonne ^^ _

_Merci d'avoir lu, _

_Nexadi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà ! Merci aux deux lecteurs/trices qui m'ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Pour l'instant, les changements sont minimes, je vous l'accorde, mais plus l'histoire va avancer plus ils seront révélés alors tenez bon et suivez-moi dans cette aventure qui commence ^^_

_Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Tormund déclara dès lendemain que deux jours de préparatifs seraient nécessaires pour permettre aux sauvageons d'emporter avec eux assez de nourriture afin de ne pas mourir de faim durant le voyage. Des toiles de tentes devaient être reprisées et des branches taillées pour servir de squelettes aux dites tentes. Il fallait récupérer l'ensemble des blocs de fer qui étaient entreposés au sous-sol de la forge dans l'espoir de les transformer un jour en fer de lance ou hache ou faucille. Pendant que les femmes s'occupaient de fumer de larges morceaux de gibier, les hommes s'affairaient à vider l'immense silos à grain de la Garde de Nuit des kilos qu'il contenait encore et qui n'allaient plus remplir la panse de personne après leur départ.

Le château bourdonnait d'activité durant la journée, toujours bruyant et agité par les préparatifs. Et la nuit, alors que la lune était cachée derrière une épaisse couche de nuages gris, il devenait étrangement calme et silencieux, comme un grand monstre repu de l'agitation du jour sommeille dès que le soleil disparaît. Les sauvageons, rendus las par le labeur, allaient dormir dans les chambres vacantes laissées par les frères de la Garde ou bien s'installaient dans des tentes de fortune dans la cour. Seuls quelques penseurs solitaires, disséminés le long des remparts ou dans les salles faiblement éclairées, veillaient sous le pâle éclat d'un mince croissant de lune.

Le soir, quand l'agitation frénétique de la journée mourait, Jon sortait de ses quartiers, où il séjournait en reclus, et allait emprunter le vieil ascenseur de bois collé au flanc du mur de glace. Une fois au sommet, il se tenait debout immobile, près du bord, et jetait des regards tantôt au loin vers le sud où ce qu'il restait de sa famille était éparpillé et tantôt vers le nord où son futur l'attendait.

Futur incertain et changeant dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la couleur. Serait-il noir ou bien bariolé ? Son cœur allait-il se réchauffer ou resterait-il a jamais figé dans un bloc de glace transparent mais impénétrable ?

La pensée de la tâche à venir l'oppressait. Une fois de plus, des centaines de vies allaient dépendre de ses choix, des existences seraient anéantis à la moindre de ses erreurs. Les sauvageons allaient chercher en lui un chef sûr et éclairé, un guide sur les sentiers escarpés et torses qui les attendaient, mais Jon se sentait vulnérable, un garçon encore, incapable d'endosser pleinement le rôle que l'on attendait de lui.

Il était occupé à darder un regard vide sur le lointain quand la corne de brume retentit une fois.

Une caravane solitaire s'approchait par la route royale. Elle avançait lentement, cahin-caha sur le chemin de terre cabossé. De là où Jon se tenait, elle ressemblait à un petit insecte à la carapace luisante et à la démarche mal assurée. Les hommes qui montaient la garde ouvrir les portes peu après et la caravane disparut dans l'enceinte de Château Noir.

Lorsque Jon descendit, quelques heures après, la nuit était d'encre mais l'imposante roulotte était bien visible au milieu de la grande cour. Quelques femmes s'étaient attroupées autour d'elle et parlaient à voix basse. Lorsqu'elles entendirent Jon arriver, elles se turent en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Elles s'écartèrent sans bruit pour révéler deux étrangères vêtues de tuniques de voyages salies par la poussière des chemins. La ressemblance frappante les désignait aisément comme mère et fille. La plus âgée avait un visage à l'air avenant quoique quelque peu affaissé par les années. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond clair assez curieux mais le reste de ses traits étaient définitivement nordiens.

La vision de la fille perça le cœur de Jon.

Elle _lui _ressemblait. Elle avait la même chevelure d'argent et les mêmes pommettes saillantes. Pendant quelques instants, Jon crut voir devant lui son amour revenu à la vie. Son sang se réchauffa. Son souffle se bloqua sans sa gorge.

Puis la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux et le charme fut rompu. Elle avait les yeux aussi foncés que Daenerys les avait clairs. Deux puits sans fond, froids et distants. Un sentiment insoutenable de dépit brûla la gorge de Jon.

\- Votre Majesté, salua la mère avec une profonde révérence.

Sa fille l'imita quoique plus raidement et un peu maladroitement.

Jon leur fit signe de se relever.

\- Je m'appelle Geatra et voici ma fille Ellys. Une rumeur circule au Nord que vous et le peuple libre partez au-delà du Mur pour fonder un nouveau royaume. Notre vœu le plus cher est de vous servir, votre majesté.

Le regard charbonneux de la fille le décontenançait. Ils donnaient à l'étrangère un air fantomatique. Il n'aimait pas l'effet de contraste que cette insondable noirceur produisait sur une peau et des cheveux aussi clairs.

\- Qui vous a dit cela ? demanda Jon, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un pécheur de l'Ile-Aux-Ours. Un soldat venu de Winterfell, qui affirmait vous avoir vu passer aux alentours du château quand vous cheminiez vers le Mur, lui aurait raconté que Jon Snow s'en allait au Nord avec les sauvageons. Qu'il y allait bâtir un château gigantesque bordé de dizaines de tours de cristal, si hautes qu'on les verrait depuis la roukerie de Winterfell.

Jon se gratta la barbe cependant qu'il ouvrait des yeux stupéfaits.

\- Et vous croyez ces sornettes ?

Il savait les nordiens friands de rumeurs. Les longs mois de solitude, la neige tombée en couches épaisses de plusieurs mètres empêchant les vilains de sortir de leurs mansardes, rendait les peuples du nord, autrement austères et laconiques, particulièrement bavards. A cela s'ajoutait un imaginaire peuplé de rois de l'Hiver légendaires, de quêtes héroïques et de monstres, de goules et de géants, qui produisait des histoires dignes des bardes les plus fantasques.

La vieille femme esquissa un sourire où se lisait une science insoupçonnée. Ses joues pales se plissèrent joliment.

\- Nous croyons simplement qu'il est de notre devoir -et notre plus grand honneur- de servir un roi juste. Et au regard de ce que vous avez accompli pour le Nord et le reste du Royaume, nous pensons que vous êtes un tel monarque. Nous souhaitons vous offrir notre aide pour la tâche, qu'importe soit-elle, que votre majesté se propose d'accomplir.

La grosse caravane tangua sous un assaut violent du vent. Ses gonds crissèrent, elle menaça pendant un instant de se reverser sur les sauvageonnes qui étaient restées dans la cour pour écouter l'échange.

\- Ma mère connait bien les herbes et les mousses, dit la jeune fille en s'avançant. C'est une bonne guérisseuse.

Sa voix était étonnement forte, si bien qu'elle couvrait sans peine les hurlements stridents du vent. Ses cheveux argentés captaient la lueur éthérée de la lune et luisaient dans la pénombre. Ils étaient plus bouclés que _les siens_, avaient des reflets plus blancs que blonds. Ces petits détails rassérénèrent Jon.

\- Et que fais-tu, toi ? Il n'y a pas de places pour les dames oisives chez le Peuple Libre, déclara avec force une sauvageonne en agitant un doigt calleux au visage de l'étrangère.

\- Je suis architecte. Je dessine les plans de bâtiments.

Jon fit signe à la sauvageonne de se reculer.

\- C'est incongru pour une femme d'avoir acquis telle science.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, les yeux fixés au-delà l'épaule de Jon.

Là où ils allaient, les compétences de ces deux femmes ne pouvaient leur être qu'utiles. Bien qu'elles aient l'air fragile des roses d'hiver, de petites statures, les membres fins et les mains délicates, les deux inconnues ne grelottaient pas dans le froid glacial de la nuit. Leurs vêtements fonctionnels et usés trahissaient une vie de labeur, loin des châteaux et de la vie paisibles des seigneurs du sud. De véritables nordiennes, amies du froid et de la solitude, du chant des chouettes et du hurlement des loups.

\- Nous partons dans deux jours. N'emportez que le nécessaire, la roulotte ne fera que vous gêner au-delà du Mur, lâcha Jon finalement puis, leur tournant peu à peu le dos, commença à marcher vers son ancien bureau. Vous pouvez établir vos quartiers dans la Tour Est du château, elle tombe en ruine mais les chambres du rez-de-chaussée sont tièdes et sûres. Bon nombre restent vacantes.

Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent. Jon quitta la cour sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Le levé de soleil, deux jours plus tard, vit la porte en bois, qui avait été percée à la base du Mur il y a des siècles, s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un long cortège hétéroclite de sauvageons, d'anciens de la Garde de Nuit qui avaient, ces derniers jours, retrouvé le chemin de leur ancienne demeure pour se joindre à Jon Snow, et d'habitants de la région sud du Mur qui avaient décidé de participer au voyage. Ils étaient aux alentours de deux milles, chargés comme des mules mais le visage plein d'espérance.

Pour certains, ce voyage signifiait un retour sur leur terre natale, là où leurs enfants étaient nés, pour d'autres l'horizon qui se parait d'ocre et de pourpre allait s'ouvrir sur une nouvelle vie, loin des souffrances des guerres qui avaient déchiré les Sept Royaumes.

Jon chevauchait un beau cheval noir au pelage luisant et menait le groupe. A sa gauche, Tormund, derrière eux les quelques dizaines de sauvageons qui s'étaient acheté des chevaux en quittant Winterfell. Le reste allait à pied, certains tirant des petits traîneaux de bois où s'entassaient des sacs de grains.

Les deux femmes blondes fermaient la marche sur leur gros cheval de traie. La fille faisait la moue depuis qu'elle avait dû abandonner sa roulotte dans la cour de Château Noir. Si elle ne pouvait nier le caractère encombrant de celle-ci, surtout sur des chemins neigeux et cabossés par des cailloux et des racines, elle avait eu du mal à se résoudre à partir sans. La roulotte contenait une grosse malle pleine de capes et de robes -aussi abandonnée au château-, une foule d'instruments de mesure de toutes sortes qu'Ellys avait tant bien que mal entassés dans un gros sac de selle, mais aussi des livres, des bibelots, du papier à dessin. Autant d'objets qui avaient dû être remisés quelque part dans le château par leur propriétaire dans l'espoir de revenir les chercher un jour.

La longue file de voyageurs fendait les terres gelées du Nord à faible allure mais d'un pas décidé. Elle passait à travers les forêts d'épineux, enjambait les ruisseaux gelés qui chatoyaient dans la lumière rieuse du soleil, contournait lentement les larges collines nues où seuls d'immenses rochers émergeaient de l'épaisse couche de neige comme des griffes menaçantes jaillissant des entrailles de la terre.

Jon Snow sentait son cœur s'apaiser à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du Mur. Il lui jeta un regard; il n'était déjà plus qu'une mince ligne blanche à l'horizon, à demie caché par les pins et disparaissant sous les nuages. Plus de retour en arrière possible: entre lui et le Mur, la foule de _son peuple_ cheminait en bavardant à voix basse.

Ils traversèrent la dense forêt qui bordait le Mur pendant plusieurs heures. La neige feutrait le bruit des pas si bien qu'un étrange silence, seulement brisé par quelques éclats de voix provenant des voyageurs, régnait sous les frondaisons lourdes d'aiguilles. Des corbeaux s'envolaient à l'approche de la troupe dans des bruissement d'ailes sourds.

Si chacun savait que les Marcheurs Blancs n'étaient plus, personne ne pouvait contenir le malaise qui l'étreignait en traversant cet endroit qui avait été leur repère ces dernières années. Leurs ombres malfaisantes tapissaient encore les recoins reculés de la forêt et les bruits étouffés des quelques oiseaux qui se cachaient sur les branches ressemblaient aux cliquetis aigus de leurs voix sinistres.

\- Combien de jours avant que l'on ne quitte la Forêt Hantée ? demanda Jon en se tournant vers Tormund.

Sa voix sonna morne à ses propres oreilles. Il se racla la gorge et repris:

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause. L'allure faiblit et il va faire bientôt nuit.

\- Je suis d'accord. Le lieu est propice à une escale. Sortir de la forêt nous prendra encore quatre jours, peut-être même cinq avec les plus jeunes qui commencent à fatiguer.

Jon opina du chef et, se retournant sur sa selle, annonça une étape. Aussitôt, chacun s'arrêta et commença à établir un petit campement de fortune. En quelques minutes, une cinquantaine de tentes furent montées et des feux rougeoyaient dans la lumière déclinante du jour.

Jon démonta et s'assit devant l'un des feux. Tormund le rejoignit et lui tendit un morceau de viande séchée et un quignon de pain noir.

La lumière du feu dansait follement sur leurs deux visages pensifs.

\- Où allons-nous monter notre camp ? demanda soudainement Jon, en sortant de ses pensées.

Sans lâcher les flammes des yeux, Tormund déchira un large morceau de viande qu'il mâcha avec application avant de répondre.

\- A un jour de marche, il y a une clairière avec un ruisseau en contre-bas. Un bon endroit, sûr et à l'abris du vent.

\- Notre camp définitif, je voulais dire, l'interrompit Jon. Nous n'allons pas marcher indéfiniment.

Avec un grognement, le sauvageon termina sa viande avant de planter ses yeux pales dans ceux de son ami. L'ombre de la nuit qui tombait sur le campement conférait à son visage jovial un air de masque de foire presque menaçant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Le Peuple Libre a toujours été nomade.

\- As-tu regardé le sol ? contra Jon en arquant un sourcil.

Tormund haussa les épaules.

\- De l'herbe commence à pousser. Des brins verts brisent par endroit la couche de neige. L'hiver touche à sa fin et sans l'influence des Marcheurs Blancs, le Grand Nord va sûrement refleurir. Mon frère Bran, commença Jon à voix basse, a côtoyé les derniers Enfants de la Forêt quand il était au Nord du Mur. Il m'a confié qu'avant l'arrivée des Premiers Hommes, le Nord était couvert d'herbe grasse et de fleurs et qu'il n'est devenu un désert de glace qu'après l'avènement du Roi de la Nuit.

Autour d'eux, les arbres enneigés restaient muets. Difficile de les imaginer verdoyants, abritant des hordes de daims et des lièvres sous leurs aiguilles sombres. Pourtant, à bien regarder, quelques signes d'une vitalité endormie; de minces tiges vertes émergeaient ça et là et les racines tortueuses des pins, cachées sous la glace depuis des siècles, se dévoilaient peu à peu à la lumière.

\- Si le Grand Nord change, le peuple libre doit changer avec lui. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre comme vous l'avez fait depuis des siècles si la terre que vous foulez n'est plus la même.

\- « Vous » ? Tu ne te considères pas l'un des nôtres ? demanda Tormund, la voix basse.

\- Mon cœur appartient au Nord autant que le tien.

Il grogna en réponse et mastiqua son pain noir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon ami, si ces terres deviennent fertiles et riches, ne crois-tu pas qu'elles attireront convoitise ? Que des mercenaires et pirates venus d'Essos ne tenteront pas de les spolier ?

\- Et que proposes-tu ? demanda Tormund, la bouche pleine de la mie dure du pain qu'il peinait à avaler. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, la plupart de mes hommes sont morts à Winterfell.

Jon se gratta la barbe et, fouillant dans sa besace, en tira une gourde de vin. Il en but deux lampées avant de la tendre au sauvageon.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'une terre où les habitants sont dispersés en tribus est une terre facile à envahir.

\- Et ta famille ? Ne doit-elle pas garantir la sécurité du Royaume ?

\- Sansa a assez à faire depuis que le Nord est indépendant, soupira Jon. Et Bran… qui sait ce qu'il fera si ses obscures visions lui soufflent que nous laisser envahir est la meilleure solution. Je pense que vous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-même.

\- Je sais où nous installer alors, fit une voix soudainement.

Ellys, la jeune architecte, se tenait debout juste derrière eux. Ses yeux sombres brillaient à la lumière changeante du feu. Elle s'inclina rapidement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Pardonnez -moi, votre Majesté, je ne souhaitais pas interrompre votre discussion, dit-elle doucement même si son ton indiquait assez clairement que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait souhaité faire. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre que vous cherchiez un lieu où nous établir définitivement.

Jon lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec eux. Elle s'exécuta rapidement et, une fois assise, épousseta soigneusement sa robe de toile épaisse.

\- Avant notre départ de Château noir, je me suis permise d'aller explorer la bibliothèque du château à la recherche de cartes. Magnifique endroit, d'ailleurs, qu'il me peinerait grandement de voir tomber en ruine. Mais bon, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Si votre Majesté souhaite fonder une petite ville pour son peuple, je pense avoir trouvé le lieu idéal.

Sur ce, elle sortit d'un pli de sa robe un morceau de papier parcheminé et bruni par les ans. Elle le déplia et, à la lueur du feu, il se révéla être une carte fort joliment illustrée, quoique imprécise, du Grand Nord. Elle l'étala sur ses genoux et en indiqua un endroit de son index.

\- A environ deux semaine à cheval du Mur, un petit mois de Winterfell, sa position centrale permet à la fois la protection des terres, par un déploiement rapide de troupes, et le développement éventuel de voies commerciales avec le Sud. C'est aux bords d'un lac que j'espère être poissonneux et traversé à l'est par une rivière qui fournira assez d'eau pour plusieurs centaines d'habitants si les mesures de son débit sont correctes.

En effet, la carte fourmillait de petites inscriptions détaillant les altitudes, le débit des rivières, les espèces des arbres et la présence ou non d'animaux. Elle en devenait presque illisible mais Ellys semblait la déchiffrer sans problème.

\- C'est un plateau forestier qui permet de surplomber la plaine au Sud et à l'ouest, continua-t-elle tout en traçant des lignes imaginaires sur la carte. Difficile à prendre à cause de son altitude mais offrant un accès facile à ses alentours immédiats par l'est où le plateau décline en pente douce. Assez spacieux pour accueillir un château de la taille de Winterfell et garder de la place pour des champs. Si ce que votre majesté affirme est juste, à propos du retour imminent de l'été, la terre devrait être assez fertile pour faire pousser des céréales.

Tormund dardait sur la jeune femme un regard contrit. Sa bouche, à moitié dévorée par une barbe hirsute, forma un rictus désagréable. Ses dents ressemblaient à des crocs.

\- Tu veux faire de nous des fermiers, femme ? Des putains de fermiers, nous le Peuple Libre ! s'écria-t-il avec force.

Plusieurs sauvageons assis alentour sursautèrent et lui jetèrent des regards inquiets avant de retourner à leur besogne, habitués sans doute aux éclats de leur chef.

De crainte, Ellys baissa la tête mais soupira néanmoins : « Cultiver la terre est un métier noble, espèce de brute. »

Jon essaya de calmer son ami mais ce dernier fulminait en grommelant « Les meilleurs chasseurs de Westeros devenir des paysans, des foutus paysans… ». Deux minutes de silence suffirent cependant à le refroidir et, avec un grognement, il prit la carte des petites mains de la femme. Il la contempla sans parler pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini puis lâcha :

\- C'est du bon terrain. Solide, facile à défendre. Bien.

Jon lâcha un soupir soulagé. Il était lui-même séduit par l'idée de la jeune architecte, lui qui, trente minutes auparavant, n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait mener son peuple. Sa propre ignorance du terrain l'effrayait un peu mais, étrangement, il faisait confiance à cette inconnue qui parlait avec assurance et dont les yeux s'illuminaient quand elle étudiait la carte.

\- A combien de jours de marche d'ici ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle réfléchit un instant en consultant la carte puis planta son regard d'onyx dans celui de Jon. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : ces yeux le décontenançaient.

\- Deux semaines si l'allure de faiblit pas trop, votre majesté.

Jon hocha la tête solennellement. Il se leva et les deux autres l'imitèrent.

\- Merci, Dame Ellys. Votre aide nous est des plus précieuse.

Elle s'inclina profondément.

\- Je ne suis pas une dame, Votre majesté. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Ellys, si cela sied à Sa Majesté.

\- Très bien, Ellys, réplica Jon avec un sourire. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Jon, je ne suis pas roi ici. Pas vraiment.

Ellys se redressa doucement. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une émotion étrange et secrète.

\- Quoi que vous en disiez, Votre Majesté, vous serez toujours mon roi.

Et avec une courbette rapide, elle disparut dans le campement.

* * *

_C'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de découvrir comment notre ami Jon va se débrouiller pour fonder son royaume. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou pour critiquer (positivement j'espère) ce petit chapitre._

_En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt ^^_

_Nexadi_


End file.
